Chance
by faEfeY
Summary: it's a weird sequel to 'when the ice melts' ... the appearence of a new and enigmatic character threatens their new relationship... who is he? n why does time n life suddenly seem so surreal? *UPDATE* made a boo2 so the REAL chpt 4 is up!
1. Chance

Part 1: CHANCE  
  
Ok, so this is a new fic, which is completely not fuu-tok. It's also the sequel When the Ice Melts. Sorry guys, but I'm breaking the 2 love birds up. Anyway, I'm introducing a new character. It's a 4-parter, so you'll have to wait for the installments. It's a lot to do about fate, chance, and basically life. Do note that Fuuko's attitude here is more of a young adult, unlike her action and thinking in "Ensui vs Fuujin". I'm not gonna say much, but hope u like it. I think it's gonna be short, since I'm STILL pressed for time.  
  
  
  
I breathed in the warm salty air, and stared out at the wide expanse of the ocean. When did it all happen? Where would I be now, if not for him? It was such a long time ago, but it seemed like only yesterday.  
  
  
  
"The prom was nice, don't you think so?"  
  
"Yes, it was absolutely boring!"  
  
"Tokiya, at least we were crowned best couple."  
  
"Which is still meaningless on my job application."  
  
"But you have to admit it was fun!"  
  
"You had fun, I just pretended to make you happy!"  
  
"Oh come on! Just loosen up for once, will you?"  
  
And so it went on. Tokiya and I had been bantering for the best of the past hour and the end was still no where in sight. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had managed to get Tokiya to profess his love for me, but I was beginning to think he did so only to put Raiha down. He was like that. Competitive. Always having to have the last word. Even if he did love me, I still couldn't change his icy demeanor much. Come on, I'm just his girlfriend, not a miracle worker! This sort of thing takes time, and well, we've only been together for about two weeks. At least that was what I had been telling myself. We had just finished our lunch, and were walking down the street, taking in the sights, and enjoying our weekends by just being together. Even Tokiya admitted just as much. Suddenly he stopped walking, and peered around a corner. He turned to me, and grinned.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Just wait here." Tokiya walked into a shop, leaving me outside in the sun. I was curious, but decided to wait for what he had in store for me. I backed away, and accidentally bumped into another passer-by, grazing his shoulder. I turned, wanting to apologize, but the moment my eyes caught his, my words froze in my throat. Silver, pure silver. That was the colour of his amazing eyes. His gaze was so level, so calm, so familiar, but I could have sworn we had never met. I was sure; I would have most definitely have remembered seeing such beautiful eyes before. For just a fleeting moment, time stood still. I stared him, drowning in the intensity of his eyes. It was as though he had seen all of Time pass by, had all of eternity, and mundane things just did not matter anymore. I did not know why I felt this way, but I just did. I did not notice his facial features; it was a blur. All my attention was focused on those silver orbs what were his eyes. Then he broke the spell, turning away, and I could only see his back. I never turned on a challenge, and that man was an enigma. I moved to catch up with him, but at that moment, Tokiya came out of the shop, holding two ice-cream cones.  
  
"Here for you."  
  
"Why, thank you. You know I love desserts!" Then holding hands, we continued our journey. It sounded incredible, but for some reason I never knew, I just forgot about Him. Completely. Until.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's nice?" I held the asymmetrical dark blue dress in front, and twirled in front of the mirror. And received no reply. I spun angrily around to face Tokiya, who had a huge scowl on his face.  
  
"Come on, Tokiya, say something!"  
  
"What's there to say?" He replied, in a frosty tone, "You're wearing it, not me!"  
  
"Fine Tokiya, if you want something to wear, you'll get something to wear." I replaced the dress onto the rack and then dragged a groaning Tokiya towards the escalator, heading for the male section of the departmental store. I wasn't giving up; I was going to get him interested in clothing! Even if it'd killed me, which was precisely almost what happened.  
  
"Fuuko, I have plenty of clothes already!"  
  
"I know, but Yokko's new boyfriend is a millionaire, and I have better things to worry about than clothes at that barbecue. I'm not going to let Yokko show me up!" I stamped my foot to emphasis my last point, but unfortunately, I forgot I was wearing heels instead of my usual Nikes. And that I was, at that very moment, walking down an escalator. Obviously, I missed my footing, and tumbled down, seeing Tokiya's petrified face just before I closed my eyelids in fear, anticipating the cruel, hard ground. Which never came. I opened my eyes, and saw Him. All of a sudden, I remembered our first meeting, which was buried somewhere deep in my mind, only released now. His arms were around me, preventing my fall, and all I did was, which I think was rather silly, stare at him. I heard footsteps, and suddenly, Tokiya appeared.  
  
"God, Fuuko, are you alright?" Tokiya's face was full of concern and worry. Though rather shaken up, I just shrugged it off. I had been through worse with Kurei, this was child's play.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Come on Tokiya, you should know." Tokiya frowned at me, then suddenly heaved a sigh of relief. He apparently remembered. Then remembering courtesy, he turned to Him.  
  
"Thank you. If not for you, Fuuko would have been injured."  
  
I would have retorted any other time, but now. His eyes were just as intensely silver, but I noticed his face this time. Jet black hair framed his narrow, angular face. Sculpted cheekbones were prominent just below his eyes, and his mouth was. well. great for a mouth. He would have looked dashing in any other circumstances, but now, he just looked worried. With a tinge of guilt, I felt that he looked more worried than Tokiya. Tokiya was handsome, no doubt, in an icy, chilly way, The dark, brooding Knight. But He was soft, his eyes, his face, the Poet. Then I realized how wrong I was. He body was honed to perfection, muscles bulging underneath his T-shirt disclosed that he was more than he seemed. He was a trained one. Perhaps one of us, maybe a very good martial artist. But his voice was unexpected.  
  
"Your girlfriend seems tired. Perhaps you'd better bring her home. It was a rather nasty fall, despite what she says."  
  
Warm, clear and pure alto. Not deep like Domon, cheeky like Recca. Not cold Tokiya. He voice did not belong to a warrior. It belonged to a choirboy, or an angel. It was soft, reminding me of fluttering wings. Fixing his eyes on me, he left, and I had the weirdest feeling, he had experienced what I felt during our first meeting. Confused and puzzled, I let Tokiya lead me away, If he noticed that I was quieter and more subdued than usual, he blamed it on the near fall.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know the way to Lt1?"  
  
"Sure, I'm heading here now." I stopped. It was Him, again. We looked at each other, and grinned. This time, however, I had learnt to stop ogling.  
  
"You're a student here?" he asked me.  
  
"Of course. You too?"  
  
"I just transferred. I'm Cassius Nakomaru. Pleased to meet you." He tired to extend a hand, but fumbled, since his hands were filled with files and books. He chuckled and gave me a wry smile.  
  
"I'm Fuuko Kirisawa. Student of meteorology and I-C of martial arts club."  
  
"Really? I also applied for martial arts as a club!"  
  
"Incredible! Have you been taking classes? I mean it's rather obvious."  
  
And so it went on, and over a coffee after classes, I knew more about Cassius than I ever did about Tokiya. By the time a few weeks had passed, I felt as though I had known Cassius forever. I knew his entire background, and so did he about mine. Cassius was sweet, charming, caring, humourous and smart. When Yokko had teased me mercilessly, he stood up for me, since Tokiya was in a different class. He was a terrific consoler, and by the time he finished, I couldn't care about my failed test. However, I was puzzled about something. No girls flocked around Cassius liked they did with Tokiya, not that Cassius seemed to mind. Cassius was just as handsome and Tokiya, and a whole lot nicer, but none of the female species seemed to notice him. I asked him once, but he just shrugged. I never figured out why. But what I did figure out was that I was more comfortable with him than Tokiya, and it made me so ashamed. And confused, because I wasn't attracted to Cassius. It was passion with Tokiya, but with Cassius, it was right, as though we had spent our life together and enjoyed each other's company. But since we were just having fun, which Tokiya never seemed to want or like, I pushed aside my conscience.  
  
At least, I though it was; until a night when Cassius and I were locking up the martial arts equipment. It was all so sudden. One minute we were packing poles, the next minute e just grabbed me by the shoulders, and kissed me. Softly. I was so shocked I didn't do anything. But during that moment I realized that the kiss had no passion, just rightness. No charged chemistry, just rightness. There is no word to explain my feelings then. Feeling right is the closest expression to it. However, I never got to experience all of it, since I suddenly Felt a presence, and turned, meeting the cool gaze of Tokiya.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (IF I EVER GET TO WRITING PT 2, THAT IS..) 


	2. Fortune's Fool

PART 2: FORTUNE'S FOOL  
  
Okay, so I did finally get down to writing part 2, which, as again, was rushed, but still hope you like it. Any comments are more than welcomed.  
  
At that moment, meeting the chilly gaze of Tokiya, I never felt more ashamed in my life, more than when Fujimaru embarrassed me in the UBS. Thousands of explanations flashed through my mind, but all words were caught in my throat. I felt hot tears of anger burn in my eyes, as I really how foolish I had been to betray Tokiya. I didn't actually betray him, but my actions had indirectly caused this. I could only look down, tears blurring my vision, and shook my head. There was no explanation, no excuse for what I had done. I would take the blame, but Tokiya didn't deserve any of this; it was entirely fault. Then I saw Cassius walk towards, no, walk by Tokiya, towards the exit. Damn him, was he going to blame me, not that I was totally innocent; but what he said next caught me totally by surprise.  
  
"Mikagami, you don't deserve Fuuko. It's not her fault this happened,  
  
but I'm warning you, sooner or later I'm going to go after her, and  
  
you'd better hope she chooses you."  
  
I didn't notice Cassius leaving, because Tokiya was walking towards me and blocked my vision. I couldn't meet his eyes. Cassius was wrong, I didn't deserve him, not the other way round. Tokiya stopped in front of me, radiating anger and disappointment.  
  
"Tokiya, I know, I was stupid. If you want to."  
  
Fingers placed against my lips stopped my apology, and tipped my chin up to look into eyes filled with, yes, anger disappointment, but it was directed inwards. Only love, and care was emitted and absorbed by my body. He sighed.  
  
"Cassius is right. I haven't spent enough time with you. I don't blame  
  
you. You're smart, beautiful, caring, funny. You have and are  
  
everything anyone could want in a girlfriend. It's not your fault,  
  
you're too honourable. Cassius, I don't blame him, in fact, I have to  
  
thank him for slapping me awake."  
  
That was the longest speech I had heard Tokiya make. Still, I was filled with deep regret.  
  
"But don't you feel betrayed? I mean after Mifiyu."  
  
"I cherished my sister by holding on the her memory. You're different,  
  
you're alive, and well I must cherish you by holding onto you, not  
  
memories of us together. I guess I have to learn to live again."  
  
"Tokiya."  
  
"Fuuko, I think I should pay a visit to Hanabishi and the others during  
  
next week's holidays. I believe you're coming?"  
  
Tokiya forgave me. I knew in my heart he loved me more than ever, and silently swore never to leave him. But it was rather strange. He was competitive, and he would never have let Cassius off without a fight, at least a verbal one. I guess Tokiya had changed. Human again.  
  
When I reached home, I took an envelope out of my bag, and pulled the letter out. So close yet so far.  
  
Dearest Ms. Kirisawa,  
  
Congratulations. You have passed the aptitude test and examination and have been chosen to form one if the highly prestigious Japanese Young Meteorologists team on the expedition around the world. You will be gone on a field study for 2 years and learn to.  
  
I closed the letter. It was not meant to be. I had intended to go, knowing that Tokiya would understand. He would still understand, but after Cassius, it wouldn't be fair. He didn't deserve this desertment. I couldn't leave him for 3 years. I just couldn't, no matter how prestigious it was. Cassius. Anger and disappointment flashed through me, how could him do such a thing, knowing I was already committed. I thought he treated me as a buddy, not a budding girlfriend. I sighed and decided to avoid him for the next few days. Though I still had to thank him; he brought this change over Tokiya, and it wasn't all that bad.  
  
"It's still the same isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it has barely changed."  
  
Tokiya and I had arrived at the train station, and were waiting for the rest to come pick us up. I did manage to avoid Cassius, and Tokiya, was more caring and loving than ever. I relished it, but felt bad that I had to sacrifice my friendship with Cassius. It wasn't that I favoured love over friendship or vice-versa. It was that I wanted both. But no one could ever have the best of both worlds. Fate had made the choice for me. It Tokyia hadn't arrive in the hall, I don't know how I would have reacted. Tokiya gripped my arm suddenly, and whispered,  
  
"Someone's following us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I have no idea. Wait, turn into this corner."  
  
As the shadow of our unknown trailer fell across the small alley, Tokiya's arm flashed up, and caught the stranger in the chest. And was grabbed into the open! I took two steps and reached the main street and saw Tokiya, with Cassius. I gasped in surprise. Coming here to avoid him, and we were still reunited. Tokiya was shooting daggers at Cassius now.  
  
"Nakamaru, why are you here?"  
  
"It's none of your business Mikagami."  
  
"You have really good reflexes."  
  
"I'm in the martial arts club."  
  
I saw Tokiya's eyes flash in anger. I was surprised. He seemed to be losing his cool easier these days. It was totally unlike my former team mate. Perhaps he had more human emotions now. Still, it was neither the time nor place to analyze Tokiya, when he was about to pick a fight with my buddy, er, friend, er, acquaintance? Even Cassius couldn't understand, I did. Tokiya was was challenging Cassius.  
  
"Yo, Mikagami! Fuuko!"  
  
I was never more glad to hear Recca's cheerful voice than now. I saw his figure literally bouncing towards us and hissed to the two contenders of my heart,  
  
"Cool it, both of you. Don't disgrace yourself."  
  
Recca arrived, leading the way for the rest of the Hokage.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, Cassius."  
  
"Yeah, Cassius, the martial artist." came Tokiya's sacarstic quip.  
  
I tried to will both of them to stop it, but Kagerou's gasp of surprise, no horror, stopped me in my tracks. She was, after all, 400 years old, and frankly, not many things could surprise or even, worse still, horrify her. If it did, it had to be bad. Real bad. I turned to Recca's immortal mother to see what had occurred. She was staring at Cassius, then me, the Tokiya.  
  
"No, not again. I thought. Oh no."  
  
Groaning, Kagerou covered her face with her hands, and shook her head with disbelief.  
  
"You're only kids, how could it be happening."  
  
"Mum, what's happening?"  
  
Kagerou looked up into 9 stunned faces, and replied in a sombre tone.  
  
"It's a long story, which happened twice in my lifetime. 400 and 200  
  
years ago." Kagerou looked at mine and Cassius bewildered faces, especially Cassius, who had no idea whatsoever what was happening.  
  
"Twice before you were lovers, and. and ." Kagerou looked away, unable  
  
to meet our gazes, "And then were . were. murdered."  
  
I inhaled sharply, noting that Cassius had done the same. Kagerou found the strength to face us and continued,  
  
"Both times by the same person."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
I'm aware this chapter is rather shoddy, but there's nothing I can do, since I'm rushing. 


	3. Star Solitaire

STAR SOLIQUEY  
  
Well, I guess I managed time to finish this one. Oh yeah, thx to Ling and Kathy for rushing moi. Love you guys..  
  
". It was fate." Kagerou looked away once again, tears brimming in her eyes. I was shocked, I didn't understand!  
  
"Who was murdered? Fuuko and Cassius, or Fuuko and me?!"  
  
I heard Tokiya's unusually flustered voice breaking the silence. Kagerou looked up, and stared around the small band of Hokage members, plus Cassius, who was well, really bewildered.  
  
"It's a long story, I think we should go some place else to sit down." Came a perfectly logical reply from the immortal lady. I agreed with her, my legs could barely hold me up anymore.  
  
We were back in the house, all of us about a little back table, with Kagerou in the middle. The atmosphere was so tense, I guess I could cut it with a knife. I looked around, seeing Tokiya, his beautiful lithe body backed against the wall, eyes closed, but I could tell, in full concentration. Cassius was less dignified, but how could I blame him. With a twist of fate, he had been flung headlong into a world where supernatural powers existed, and people lived forever. Kagrou cleared her throat, and I focused all my attention on her.  
  
"It was 400 years ago. When I was just a very young girl, something happened, that threatened to split up our clan. I can't really remember since I was only a young child, but what I can confirm was that there was a love triangle. A girl, and 2 boys. One boy was from my clan; the other was from Water. The girl was from Wind. What exactly happened was hushed up by the elders, but what I gleaned from gossipy old women were that Wind and Water were in love, until Wisdom, my clansman, came along. She couldn't choose, and in the end, by a freak accident, all of them died, murdered my each other, with help from fate. Don't ask me how, that was how the story went. But I did know Wisdom, and he had these amazingly silver eyes, full of depth and knowledge."  
  
Kagerou paused, and looked at Cassius, at his all too familiar silvery orbs, and continued.  
  
"Wisdom couldn't fight, he had no madogou. His power was the same as mine - the one of wisdom and ability to categorize madogous, their owners, their history and such. He didn't stand a chance against Wind or Water, both who were trained in the art of combat. Anyway, time passed until 200 years ago, where I supposedly met these youths again, on my journey searching for Recca. They belonged to their clan again, Wind, Water and Wisdom. All "W"s, if you've noticed. The girl, young, bubbly, charming, simply irresistible; the young man, strong, lithe, cold; and again the one with the silver eyes. To make a long story short, I befriended them, mainly out of curiosity, and I saw them destroy themselves out of love. Water was arguing with Wind, when Wisdom appeared with me trailing behind. Wisdom and Water fought, and one died. Water was always the strongest warrior. Wind was devastated, and attacked Water, out of grief. Water refused to retaliate, and Wind accidentally killed him. Wind was so broken-hearted, she then killed herself. I couldn't stop her, and I could only attend to their funerals."  
  
I was stunned, shocked. I felt myself gasping for air. Was history going to repeat itself? Yanagi burst into tears, but I could barely note Recca comforting her. Tokiya looked pained, upset even, which was very rare. Cassius took it the worst, though I don't blame him. He stood up, casting a dazed glance around, and muttered, "You are ALL insane. I'm getting out of here!" With that, he strode out into the streets. I wanted to go after him, but I caught Kagerou's glance, her meaningful gaze, the slight shake of her head, and stopped. I understood, he need time to understand.  
  
Just then, Joker burst in, hands full of food.  
  
"HELLO! I'm back, I'm sure you all missed me, huh?"  
  
Even though I was seriously worried at that time, Joker's antics put a grin to my face. He was called Joker for a reason.  
  
"Hey, that guy who ran out, who's he?" Joker asked.  
  
"A friend of mine," I replied in a monotone.  
  
"Oh really?" An (unseen) eyebrow arched, "Well, you had better be careful with your future friends."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tokiya cut in.  
  
"Well," Joker shrugged, "I mean I saw that guy was Mori Kouren before, at the mansion. He was there to discuss our weapons and stuff, and well, he was real chummy with boss." Joker trailed off, as Tokiya whipped out his ensui, ready to pursue Cassius.  
  
"He is the enemy, taking us for idiots!" Tokiya snarled, looking deadly calm, but I knew he was furious inside. Who wouldn't be? I was too. Did Cassius play a huge joke on all of us? By the time I awoke from my reverie, Tokiya had gone, but somehow, remembering Kagerou's story, I feared for Cassius's life, and proceeded to follow. I heard the others trail behind me, but as I reached the door, I slammed into a whirl of red and white. Neon, wearing a white jacket.  
  
"Hey," Neon cried out, "Be careful!"  
  
"Sorry," I apologised, "But Mori Kouren's sent a spy, and we have to get him."  
  
"He did?" Neon's eyes' dilated in fear, but I knew she wasn't frightened for herself, more for Kurei. I knew she adored him, but the Neon-Kurei- Joker love triangle was taking its toil on her.  
  
"Don't be frightened honey," Joker replied, "It was just that nerdy anthropological geek; the one with silver eyes."  
  
"Him?" Neon let out peal of laughter, "You've been fooled by that idiot, Joker! Cassius isn't a spy, he was just a student interested in our weapons. He seemed really knowledgeable about them. What happened?" Neon trailed off as she took note of our pale and ashen faces.  
  
"Tokiya thought he was a spy and chased after him." Kagerou spoke now, urgency apparent in her voice.  
  
Chibi-Neon grabbed Chibi-Joker and hit him on the head repeatedly, screaming "BAKA!" at least 10 tens. The rest of us just sweat-dropped.  
  
Knowing that we didn't have time to lose, I ran out, looking for Tokiya and Cassius, prayng I wouldn't be too late. I knew the others would slow me now, and using the fuujin, covered more distance through leaps and bounds. Finally, I located them somewhere deep in the woods, and to my horror, saw that Tokiya had his ensui drawn, face full of fury. As I swooped down on both of them, I saw that I had only one chance, or else Cassius would die.  
  
Tokiya had the ensui in full power, pointing it at Cassius's throat.  
  
"You spy! You thought us for fools, didn't you?"  
  
"Mikagami, I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
"I am sick and tired of your lies; do you know how much pain you caused Fuuko?"  
  
"If you think killing me will get you Fuuko, go ahead and try!"  
  
Tokiya didn't answer, but lunged straight for Cassius. He moved away fluidly, with speed and grace, but Tokiya was just too quick and experienced for him, and with a twist, he came down on Cassius. I didn't have time to think, I activated the kamikaze, and focused it straight towards Tokiya. But to my horror, the moment I issued the command, I knew I had miscalculated, and the curse would be awakened again. I saw Tokiya, caught unaware by my power, being propelled toward the tree, and with a sick thud, collide with it. But that was not all, the remnants of the kamikaze uprooted the tree, and it toppled on Tokiya, and somehow, I heard the crunch of his ribs and the silence of his heart.  
  
I ran towards him, tears in my eyes. How could I have killed Tokiya!? My God! I was so preoccupied with getting to my beloved's corpse, I missed the Hokage's arrival. And Tokiya's ensui, rushing in my direction. Tokiya was dead, but the spirit of his ensui wasn't. It was bent on revenge- me. I heard the deafened sounds of voices crying caution, but I didn't take notice, and then suddenly, a body dashed out of nowhere, and blocked my view. I finally found focus in the blur of tears, and saw the ensui sink straight into Cassius's back. I watched in pain and pure grief as those silver eyes bored into mine, and Cassius whispered something. Then closing his eyes forever, he toppled back onto the ground. I screamed, reaching for him, clutching his body to mine. As he hit the ground, its impact drove the ensui deeper, straight through Cassius, and its blade found my body. I welcomed the feeling of the cool water against my skin. I knew that my humanities teacher was right. History did repeat itself. The blade, now fuelled by blood, was stained a deep crimson, but I knew it could wash away all my sins. I felt hands try to pull me up, but I knew it was too late, my life force was ebbing away from me. Once more inch, and my heart would be pierced. But my heart was already dead, with Tokiya and Cassius gone. Because of me. It was all my fault. Tokiya, Cassius, I'm so sorry. Yanagi, you needn't try to save me. I was predestined to die. 'Tis is thy sheathe, there rest, and let me die.  
  
Well, so here's it... the 3rd part. u noe, the last line is actually juliet's last line in the play, before she stabs herself to death? Well pple.. u noe what to do. comments. 


	4. Angel

ANGEL  
  
Well, this is last part in the quartet of my fanfic. I promise this will be a better effort, since my exams are now over. YAY!!! But it's gonna be kinda short, since it's like an epilogue. oh yeah, where did I leave off? Oh yes, the deaths of our main characters. Thanks to Kathy, Bottou-chan and the rest for spurring me on. Finally, I have to have disclaimers. All the characters in FoR does not belong to me, they're just on loan for this fic. Ok pple. comments.  
  
  
  
I was in limbo, just floating about. There was no feeling, no voices, no sounds, as though all my senses were dead. Then again, I was dead. So this was how it was going to end. But was my death going to wash away all my sins? I thought about Cassius, and Tokiya, and realize how my folly had caused their deaths. I didn't care if I died, but to drag 2 innocent friends, no, loves, with me, was unforgivable. I wanted to cry, to wail, to hit myself, but I could not lift my limbs. It was a strange feeling. I guess that was how an astronaut felt in space.  
  
How could I have done what I did? Fall in love with 2 men, to hurt and eventually, cause them to die?! I deserved to go straight to hell for that. I wished I never met Tokiya or Cassius. If Cassius hadn't come. NO! It wasn't their fault. It was mine, all mine. So what did history have to do?! I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't stop it. It was my fault. If I hadn't lived here, if I hadn't been Japanese, hadn't gone to that school, hadn't accepted the fuujin, all this wouldn't have happened. Tokiya and Cassius would still be living, 2 brilliant, smart, talented students who would contribute to society. But their youth was cut short by a stupid, silly girl. If only I hadn't existed.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, and whirled around, and saw. Cassius. He was still the same, sable black hair, laughing shimmering eyes, tender smile playing about his lips. My throat caught, and all the apologies I had thought of vanished immediately, leaving me shaking my head like an idiot. Finally, I looked up at Cassius, who was gazing at me without hate, just full of love and understanding. I could not take it; I could deal with hate, not forgiveness.  
  
"Dammit Cassius, I killed you. Stop smiling at me!"  
  
"Did you, Fuuko? Do you believe you killed me?"  
  
"Fine, the ensui killed both of us, but it's still my fault!"  
  
"Are you referring to your fault for loving both me and Mikagami, or your fault for just existing as a certain Fuuko Kirisawa?"  
  
I gasped, he understood my feelings so well. There was no doubt now or then, that Cassius was my soulmate. That was it, I loved Tokiya, but it was Cassius who understood me through and through.  
  
"Both, Cassius. No matter what you say, it's still my fault." I started crying, tears falling. I never cried before, when I lived, but now I was dead, it didn't matter. Then arms encircled me, wrapping me in Cassius' warmth.  
  
"Fuuko, if you could change history, would you? Would you want to forget everything, and start anew?"  
  
"If only I could. I wished I never met you, or Tokiya, or the Hokage, for that matter. Then all these wouldn't have happened."  
  
"But would you want to remember all that happened?"  
  
"Remember all the pain, all my folly?" I laughed, short and bitter, "It might sound crazy, but yes. To remind myself how stupid I was, to make sure I would never commit the same mistake again. If I had forgotten all I learnt during the UBS, would I now still be the same Fuuko? The girl in your arms now is composed of many, many stupid incidents. I learn from my mistakes by remembering, and not burying them." I sighed, "But what's the use of wishing, when I forever will be stained by the memories of killing you and Tokiya?"  
  
Cassius hugged me even closed to him, kissing my hair as he replied softly, "Wishes do come true, Fuuko."  
  
"I don't understand." I was very, very confused.  
  
Cassius ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that betrayed his nervousness. He held me at arms length.  
  
"Fuuko, you never killed me nor Mikagami."  
  
Once again, I was regarded with those amazing silver eyes, now with a tinge of sadness and sorrow in their depths.  
  
"Explain, Cassius. You're hiding something. I can tell."  
  
"Can you handle the truth, Fuuko?" Cassius' voice held infinite regret.  
  
I steeled myself. "Don't shield me, don't protect, don't save me."  
  
"This," he waved about the surroundings, "is a figment of your imagination. This is only a dream sequence. I never met you, not in real life."  
  
It sounded so weird, so strange, so X-Files. But for some reason, deep in my gut, I knew Cassius was telling the truth. "You don't exist?"  
  
"No, I do exist, actually, I did exist. As a certain Cassius Nakamura. I was supposed to meet you, to fall in love with you, to be your soulmate."  
  
"Then why." I had no doubt that Cassius loved me, but, why was this only a dream?  
  
"Kagerou was right. 200 years ago, all of us died. But exactly why? She played a part, Fuuko. If our previous selves never met Kagerou, never had evoked our powers, we would not have died."  
  
"You mean Kagerou's immortality caused history to change?"  
  
"Yes. She came, and changed the course of history. Changed everything. She should not have become immortal. If she had not sent Recca to this very time, to be your friend, you would never have encountered the Fuujin, the UBS or Recca. You would just be Fuuko Kirisawa, who later met Cassius Nakamura and lived happily ever after." His smile was rueful, for we both knew Kagerou had destroyed his hopes for happiness.  
  
"So you're now."  
  
"I died 2 weeks ago, in a car crash."  
  
"But what has that got to do with Kagerou? How could she cause that to happen?"  
  
"50 years ago, Kagerou saved a young man from drowning. The driver, whose car knocked me down, was the grandson of this young man, now a grandfather."  
  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say. Cassius, abundant with life, cut short because of Kagerou's immortality.  
  
"I don't blame her. But for all the life she has, someone must sacrifice for her. It isn't her fault." Cassius looked at me. "I died, but I gained access to all my past lives and the knowledge of everything, and I just wanted to meet you." His eyes lowered in guilt.  
  
I couldn't take it, and hugged Cassius for all my worth. "Damn you, I loved you. We were supposed to be soulmates. I don't mind all this pain, just to meet you too." I couldn't continue, for tears clouded my vision.  
  
"Do you still want to remember?"  
  
"Yes. I want to remember you, my stupidity and my folly."  
  
Cassius kissed me softly. I knew our time was up.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
My vision cleared. I saw Yanagi, Recca, Domon, Koganei, and. AND TOKIYA bending over me. I struggled to a sitting position.  
  
"Be careful, don't forget you have a nasty head bruise."  
  
Head bruise?  
  
Cerulean eyes bore down on me. "You don't remember falling down the escalator?"  
  
"Of course she can't," Yanagi's soft voice cut in, "She suffered a concussion. It's normal to forget some events."  
  
I calculated. I had gone back a few weeks. Of course, if Cassius had not existed, which now he did not, I would have ended up in hospital after falling down the escalator. Which did happen. The rest continued to fuss over me, especially Tokiya, but all I could do was think about Cassius.  
  
I knew what I had to do. I had finished packing when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Tokiya, flowers in one hand. It was lilies. I love lilies. Tokiya remembered, but so had He. I hated myself for doing this. Tokiya passed me my mail, which consisted of a single white envelope. He had started doing my daily chores ever since I had been discharged. It had arrived.  
  
"Are you going to open it?"  
  
"No, I know what's inside."  
  
"Tokiya," I laid the flowers aside, "I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
It was late at night when Tokiya left. He understood perfectly when I told him I was leaving Tokyo to participate in the meteorological exercise. I hated leaving him, but how could I continue having a relationship with Tokiya when all I could think of was Cassius. I was unfair to both of them. Unfair to Cassius, who adored me, while I lived happily ever after with Tokiya. Unfair to Tokiya, who didn't know I was thinking about another man. Unfair to Kagerou, whom I started feeling angry with. I couldn't deal with my feelings; it was best to leave. I sighed, they all had understood. They though after my brush with death, I had been in a coma for a 2 days, until Yanagi arrived, I needed some breathing space. Tokiya even approved of my move, and told me even if I had not wanted the position, he would have forced me to leave. Live a life, be free, experience the world. was some of the phrases they had used. I also realized that I didn't really needed the love. I still needed friendship love and family love, but love love could take a backseat for now. I wanted to be known as Fuuko Kirisawa, ace meteorologist, not Fuuko Mikagami or Fuuko, the girl who bagged that ace lawyer. I shook my head in amusement, and opened the white envelope.  
  
Dearest Ms. Kirisawa,  
  
1 Congratulations. You have passed the aptitude test and examination.  
  
I didn't need the letter. I tossed it into the dustbin.  
  
  
  
I breathed in the warm salty air, and stared out at the wide expanse of the ocean. When did it all happen? Where would I be now, if not for him? It was such a long time ago, but it seemed like only yesterday. It had actually been only 1 year, 6 months and 17 days. But all that happened was carved into my heart, and mind. I wondered how the rest were faring. I was sure Tokiya had graduated summa cum laude. Cassius, perhaps he had been reborn. no, not yet. I stared at the cerulean blue waters and the silver sea spray that licked upon the shore line. It reminded me so much of them. I knew no matter what, both of them would have a place in my heart, for eternity. 


End file.
